biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Geologie
Examenverloop: Practicumexamen voor examenperiode: openboek, je mag je notities en practicumhandleiding gebruiken om de mineralen en gesteenten te determineren. Als je klaar bent komt de assistent naar je oplossingen luisteren, argumenteren WAAROM je een bepaalde keuze maakte is belangrijker dan de eigenlijke oplossing, dus vertel gewoon zoveel mogelijk (hardheid, streek, ...), eventueel twijfels of andere mogelijke oplossingen horen ze ook graag. Gewone examen: je bereidt 4 vragen voor op papier, schrijf uitgebreid op en maak tekeningen indien mogelijk, de prof kijkt in de rapte over je oplossingen en vraagt je dan enkele dingen te verduidelijken of aan te vullen. Tips: - Hij apprecieert het als je fatsoenlijk gekleed komt - Besteed ook aandacht aan de geologische fenomenen uit de actualiteit die de prof tijdens de hoorcollege behandelt (video's getoond). Voorbeeld: zinkgaten. [http://biosdocumenten.pbworks.com/w/page/125221169/Geologie Biosdocumenten] 28 januari 2020 1) Volgende begrippen uitleggen zodat het onderscheid tussen ze duidelijk wordt: zand, zandfractie, kwarts, silica en silicaat. Geef bij elk begrip een gesteente als voorbeeld. Per begrip kies je een ander voorbeeld. 2) Uitleggen wat roodverschuiving is. Hoe oud is het heelal, hoe tot dit getal gekomen? Hoe oud is de aarde, hoe kunnen meten (Bijvraag prof: Wat is de samenstelling van een chondriet). 3) a)Begin en eind tijd van het Neogeen. b) Vlaamse Vallei (gelegen Oost- en West-Vlaanderen): Hoe en wanneer gevormd? c) Deze niet aan het oppervlak zichtbaar, hoe komt dit? d) Methodes om de structuur dan wel te kunnen achterhalen. 4) Na tijd van Wegener werden magnetische methodes ontwikkelt die hielpen bij het achterhalen van platentektoniek, leg deze uit en verklaar hoe deze bijdroegen aan de theorie van de platentektoniek. 20 januari 2020 1) Waarom zijn winters koud en zomers warm? Obliquiteit uitleggen 2) Temperatuursgradient, uitrekenen, waarom verschillend in lithosfeer en asthenosfeer 3) Silex in krijtrotsen 4) waarom komt noorwegen omhoog? Gevolg baltische zee, gevolg ten zuiden van scandinavie 16 januari 2020 1) Vraag over opslag van afval in zoutlagen van Perm in Duitsland. In België kan men dit niet doen: waarom? Wij kiezen eerder voor kleilagen: definities van klei, kleisteen, kleimineraal, kleifractie. Dan nog iets van: waarom geen zand? 2) a) Hoe oud is de aarde + manieren om dit aan te tonen. b) evolutie chemische-mineralogische samenstelling van de aarde 3) vraag over uitbarsting vesuvius, puimsteen in pompei, vulkanische eigenschappen 4) Over bruinkoolwinning in Duitsland: inkolingsreeks, hoe het kan dat men bruinkoollagen afgewisseld met fossielrijke mariene sedimenten terugvindt (tekening),... 30 januari 2019 # Wat zijn de verschillen tussen schildvulkanen en stratovulkanen? Waardoor worden deze verschillen veroorzaakt? Leg uit welke soort vulkanen bij bepaalde tektonische settings voorkomen en waarom. # Tijdens het Cenozoïcum werden in Vlaanderen dikke zand en kleipaketten afgezet met meerdere hiaten in. Leg uit hoe deze lagen en de hiaten tot stand kwamen. Welke periodes omvat het Cenozoïcum en wanneer begon het? Sommige zanden bevatten het groene mineraal glauconiet: geef uitleg over de mineralogie van glauconiet. # teken een anticline en syncline die in elkaar overgaan. Wat is het assenvlak? teken dit. Een bepaalde laag ondergaat druksplijting. Wat is dit, onder welke omstandigheden komt dit voor en bij welke gesteentes? Men wil de oudste gesteentelagen aanboren. Teken op je schets waar men moet boren. # Tijdens het laat Carboon-Perm was er een ijstijdvak. Welk tijdvak ging vooraf aan het carboon? Welk kwam na het Perm? van wanneer tot wanneer duurde het carboon? Welke observaties duiden op het bestaan van dit ijstijdvak? Wat waren de oorzaken van het ontstaan van het ijstijdvak en welke gegevens verklaren dit? 18 januari 2019 VM # Leg uit hoe tektonische acitiveit de drijfveer vormt achter geologische processen op het aarde. Geef ook de processen en fenomen die hieraan gebonden zijn (De argumenten van Wegener hoeven niet gegeven te worden). # a. Verschil tussen primaire en secundaire porositeit. b. Bereken de porositeit in een kwartszandsten als het massapercentage water 12% bedraagt. c. Porositeit alleen is niet genoeg om te bepalen of de bodem geschikt is voor de onttrekking van drinkwater, welke fysische factor speelt nog een rol? # El Capitan in Yosemite park: a) wat is graniet? Uit welke mineralen bestaat het vooral? b) Wat zijn batholieten? Bespreek ook de/het tektonische fenomeen/-enen waarbij ze voorkomen. c) Door gletsjers is het dal bij El Capitan in een U vorm uitgesneden, hoe komt het dat de wanden van dat dal (El Capitan) zo steil blijven nadat de gletsjer gesmolten is? # a.Wat is Snowball Earth? Wanneer viel dit? b.Welke factoren leidde tot een Snowball Earth? c. Hoe verdween dit effect weer op een natuurlijke manier? 17 januari 2019 NM # Leg het verschil uit tussen grafiet en diamant, relatie vormingscondities en eigenschappen en diamant en in welk gesteentetype komt diamant oorspronkelijk voor en in welk gesteentetype kan het aangerijkt worden + leg uit hoe dit gebeurt # Hoe ontstaat bruinkool, en wat zijn de nadelen van deze ontginning? Wat is een freatische en hangende aquifer? # Leg Avalonia uit, geef de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen en hoe zien we dit? # Leg obliquiteit uit 14 januari 2019 VM 1)a.Verschil tussen isostasie en eustasie uitleggen. b. Hoe kan het dat de zeespiegel in Canada daalt terwijl die op alle andere plaatsen in de wereld stijgt? (Nu geen gletsjers meer op Canada, isostatisch evenwicht treedt op nadat het ijs gesmolten is, zeggen wanneer er wel ijs op Canada was) c. 2)a. Verschil tussen primaire en secundaire porositeit. b. Bereken de porositeit in een kalksteen als het massapercentage water 8% bedraagt. c. Porositeit alleen is niet genoeg om te bepalen of de bodem geschikt is voor de onttrekking van drinkwater, welke fysische factor speelt nog een rol? 3)a.Wat is Snowball Earth? Wanneer viel dit? b.Welke factoren leidde tot een Snowball Earth? c. Hoe verdween dit effect weer op een natuurlijke manier? 4)a.Hoe ontstaat een caldera? b. Welke methode is geschikt voor radiometrische datering als de caldera 13000 jaar geleden ontstaan is? Geef de vergelijking van 14C en 87Rb. 31 augustus 2018 NM 1) Vraag over dat obliquiteitscycli voor veranderingen in zeespiegel kunnen zorgen. * Wat is obliquiteit? * Wat zijn obliquiteitscycli? * Hoe kan deze obliquiteit voor veranderingen in de zeespiegel op aarde zorgen? 2) In het Krijt kwamen er iguanodons voor. De fossielen van iguanodons werden later terug gevonden door horizontale gangen te graven in steenkoollagen. Deze steenkoollagen zijn echter afkomstig uit het laat-Carboon. Men kan ze terugvinden in Wallonië. De iguanodons waren bedolven in deze steenkoolgesteenten. * Van wanneer tot wanneer vond het Krijt plaats? Welke periode kwam daarna? * Geef de fysische en chemische processen die hebben gezorgd voor het begraven van de iguanodons in deze steenkoollagen. 3) Over freatomagmatisme * wat is freatomagmatisme * Hoe komt het dat er weinig magmatisch materiaal terug te vinden is bij freatomagmatisme en hoe komt het dat er bij een explosieve vulkaanuitbarsting wel veel magmatisch materiaal vrijkomt? 4) In Rusland vond er in 2013 een inslag van een enorme asteroïde plaats. Dit werd met dashcams vastgelegd. Restanten werden in een meer teruggevonden. * Wat is de oorsprong van de astroide van 600kg die in Rusland was ingeslagen? * Wat is de stishoviet waardoor inslagkraters onderscheiden kan worden van andere ringvormige structuren? * Waardoor komt het dat er in oceanen weinig inslagkrater te zien zijn? 31 augustus 2018 VM 1) Er worden fossielen van Ichtyosauriërs gevonden in schalie gesteente. * Geef het tijdsvak voor en na het Jura (Trias en Krijt). Van wanneer tot wanneer liep het Jura tijdperk in Ma? * Leg uit wat een schalie is. Tot elke categorie behoren de spiralige, platte fossielen? (Ammonieten, weekdieren) * Wat waren de condities in de zee waardoor de beenderen van de Ichtyosauriërs zo goed bewaard bleven? 2) Massief van Brabant * Leg uit wat het Massief van Brabant is. (ook samenstelling en 'uitzicht' beschrijven) * Hoe en wanneer is die Massief ontstaan? * Op sommige plaatsen in België dagzoomt het Massief van Brabant, hoe kan dit? (erosie van anticline) 3) Uitbarsting Vesuvius Pompeï * Waarom is het niet mogelijk om de geschiedenis te achterhalen met radiometrische datering? (In het geval van Pb en U isotopen) * Welke methode is dan wel bruikbaar? 4) Klimaatverandering * Wat is de relatie tussen een broeikaseffect en silicaatverwering? * Wat is de invloed vanhet smelten van permafrost en polair ijs op het klimaat? * Welke geologische processen kunnen leiden tot een broeikaseffect? (MOR vorming + wanneer) 29 januari 2018 1) * waarom slaagt men het radioactief afval niet op in zoutmijnen in Belgie? En waarom slaagt men dan deze op in kleilagen? * geef uitleg over kleifractie, kleimineralen, kleikorrels en kleisteen. * Waarom denkt geen enkel land eraan om het radioactief afval op te slagen in zandsteen 2) * Hoe en wanneer is het Brabants massief ontstaan in België. 3) * Teken een massa ijs op het land en laat zien wat er gebeurt. * geef de dichtheden * Hoe komt het dat de aarde hier zakt 4) * Voor welke tijdsdatering worden ijskernen gebruikt * wat kun je wel afleiden uit ijskernen en niet uit sedimentkernen * wanneer begon de ijskapvorming op antarctica en hoe komt dit 22 januari 2018 # Tektonische platen: #* Wat waren Wegener's argumenten voor platentektoniek? En welk deel over tektoniek had hij fout? #* Wat waren de latere bewijzen en waarom waarmee platentektoniek algemeen aanvaard werd? #* zijn continentale randen altijd ook plaatranden? Waarom/ wrm niet en geef voorbeelden # Mineralen: #* wat is het kenmerkende gesteente voor continentale platen? #* Wat is een vaste oplossing? #* Waarom kunnen anorthiet en orthoklaas geen vaste oplossing vormen? #* Waarom vind je zelden veldspaten in mariene zandsteen? # Bruinkool: #* geef de gelijkenissen en verschillen tussen bruinkool en steenkool. #* Waarom wordt er tussen Zuid-Limburg en Keulen zo veel bruinkool gevonden? Geef situering in tijd, hoe en waarom. #* Waarom vindt men daar geen steenkool? # Plooien: #* teken een in elkaar overlopende syncline en anticline. #* wat is een assenvlak? teken ze. #* er wordt in de plooiing druksplijting gevonden. Hoe ontstaat het, wat is het, bij welk gesteente komt het het meeste voor? Leg uit. #* Welke oriëntatie zal de druksplijting hebben? #* Stel dat men boort en men wil het diepste gesteente tegenkomen die in de bodem zit. Duidt aan waar men zal boren. 15 januari 2018 vm # El Capitan in Yosemite park: a) wat is graniet? Uit welke mineralen bestaat het vooral? b) Wat zijn batholieten? Bespreek ook de/het tektonische fenomeen/-enen waarbij ze voorkomen. c) Door gletsjers is het dal bij El Capitan in een U vorm uitgesneden, hoe komt het dat de wanden van dat dal (El Capitan) zo steil blijven nadat de gletsjer gesmolten is? # Gedurende het Paleozoïcum waren er twee periodes met twee grote gebeurtenissen die zorgde voor CO2 dalingen. a) Van wanneer tot wanneer liep het Paleozoïcum? Welk era viel ervoor en wel erna? b) Over welke gebeurtenissen in welke periodes hebben we het en welke processen zijn ernaan gekoppeld? (volgens mij bedoelde hij vnl plantengroei en silicaatverwering, maar mss toch ook organische C opslag in de bodem vermelden) # Geothermische gradiënt a) Wat is de geothermische gradiënt? Geef deze en de heat flow voor de continentale korst. b) Waarom is deze geotherm zo verschillend voor de continentalen en voor de oceanische korst? En waarom verschilt de HF in de oceanische korst zelf zo sterk? c) Leg uit hoe en waarom de geotherm beïnvloed wordt door dag/nacht-, seizoenale en glaciaal/interglaciaal-cycli? d) Gebaseerd op het vorige antwoord: Hoe kan het dat bv in Canada enkele 100 de meters onder de grond er bevroren grondlagen zijn terwijl de gemiddelde temperatuur aan het oppervlak ruim boven 0°C is? # De mariene sediment afzettingen van het Mesozoïcum bij de Ardennen vertonen hoekdiscordantie. a) Welke periodes omvat het Mesozoïcum en van wanneer tot wanneer liepen deze? b) Schets hoekdiscordantie en benoem de getekende delen. c) Hoe kwam deze hoekdiscordantie tot stand in België? d) Waarom zijn de mariene sedimentpakketten van het Mesozoïcum nauwelijks waarneembaar aan het oppervlak in Vlaanderen? 23 januari 2017 (2) # Welke processen liggen achter de zinkgaten in Florida? Geef ook een reactievergelijking. Zinkgaten ontstaan ook als gevolg van zoutwinning, hoe gebeurt dat? # Waarom is de vorming van een caldera op een eiland gevaarlijker dan op land? Wat is hierin de rol van de samenstelling van magma? # Een beschrijving van Chaudfontaine wordt gegeven. Teken het uit in profielaanzicht en duid aan hoe grondwater daarin beweegt. Hoeveel bedraagt de geotherm in België? Wat is de geotherm op de gegeven dieptes van Chaudfontaine? Verklaar het verschil in drinkbaarheid tussen verschillende aquifers. # Welke processen beïnvloeden de samenstelling en structuur van gesteenten in de diepere delen van gebergtegordels? Geef de definitie van lithosfeer. Waarom is de lithosferische plaat in zijn geheel eigenlijk elastisch? 23 januari 2017 1) a) Wat is isostatie? b) schets een tekening met een ijskap op de continentale korst met het centrum van de ijskap 3km boven het aardoppervlak. Welke invloed heeft dit op de structuur van de korst en bovenmantel. c) geef de dichtheden van de korst en de bovenmantel. d) bereken hoe diep het aardoppervlak inzakt 2) over veldspaten a) in welk gesteente van de continentale korst zitten veldspaten b) wat is een vaste oplossing c) slide 15 H4: Waarom vaste oplossing tussen orthoklaas en anorthiet niet mogelijk d) waarom zelden gevonden in marïene sedimenten 3) a) over welke tijdspanne geven ijskernen ons info en onder welke geologische tijdschaal valt dit b) wat kan men in ijskernen vinden en niet in sedimentaire kernen c) waaruit weten we dat er in het oligoceen een ijstijd was. 4) a) ouderdom zonnestelsel en aarde b) roodstraling uitleggen, niet enkel het principe maar ook hoe men het effectief berekent en hoe men er uit haalt wat de afstand en de snelheid van de afstandtoename is. 12 augustus 2016 1a) Wat is een zoutdiapier en waaruit bestaat het? 1b) Hoe wordt een zoutdiapier gevormd? 1c) Wat is de maatschappelijke invloed van zoutdiapier? 2a) Teken de drooglegging van een kleine waterput door een grote waterput in een freatische aquifer? b) Drinkwater mag max 1 g/L zout bevatten. Waarom is vaak water uit begrensde aquifer niet drinkbaar? c) Wat zijn de gevolgen van teveel wateronttrekking uit begrensde aquifer? 3a) De samenstelling van de kern kan niet direct bepaald worden maar dit kan wel indirect bepaald worden. Formuleer de manieren en beargumenteerd deze. b) Hoe is men erachter gekomen dat de buitenste kern vloeibaar is en de binnenste vast? c) Wat is de relatie tussen de tweedeligheid van de kern en geotherm? 4a) Wat is de oorsprong van de astroide van 600kg die in Rusland was ingeslagen? b) Wat is de stishoviet waardoor inslagkraters onderscheiden kan worden van andere ringvormige structuren? c) Waardoor komt het dat er in oceanen weinig inslagkrater te zien zijn? 11 januari 2016 1) Invloed van verwering en metamorfose op het klimaat geven met enkele eenvoudige reacties (CO2 vrij en opnemen). 2) Afpompingskegel van freatische aquifer tekenen en drukkegel bij begrensde aquifer verklaren + verklaren waarom begrensde bronnen vaak minder gunstig zijn voor drinkwaterwinning. 3) Geothermische gradiënt uitleggen en geven voor de continentale korst + warmteuitstroom van continent en oceaan + temperatuursverschillen dmv dag/nacht, seizoenale, glaciaal/interglaciaalcycli uitleggen. 4) Variscische orogenese plaatsen in de tijd en vertellen waar dit in België tot uiting komt + verklaren hoe je kan weten dat België toen aan de evenaar lag. 17 augustus 2015 1) Wat is een zoutdiapier en waaruit bestaat het? Hoe wordt een zoutdiapier gevormd? Welk economisch/maatschappelijk belang heeft het? 2) Wanneer viel het krijt tijdperk? Wat is bauxiet en hoe wordt het gevormd? hoe gebeurt de vorming van bauxietbodems? Waarom waren er in het krijt tijdperk wel bauxietbodems te vinden in EUR? 3) Uitleg geven over geothermometers en geobarometers. Wat zijn ze, waarom zijn ze nuttig voor gesteenten uit het Archeaan? Wat is de belangrijkste info die we uit gesteenten van het Archeaan kunnen halen en wanneer viel het Archeaan? 4) Hoe heeft de ontdekking van magnetisme in de aarde bijgedragen aan het begrijpen van de platentektoniek? Ook uitleggen hoe ze het ontdekt hebben. 26 januari 2015 1) hoe kan men indirect de samenstelling vd aarde uitzoeken, hoe weten we dat de buitenkern vloeibaar is? 2) bauxiet uitleggen 3) vraag over ijskernen 4) lagen ordenen 19 jan 2015 1) a. Wat is metasomatisme b. waarom komt dit voor bij MOR's en waar worden de aanwezigen basalten in omgezet bij metasomatisme c. waar wordt kalkgesteente in omgezet en leg uit hoe op deze manier ertsen gevormd worden. 2) a. verschillen en overeenkomsten tussen dolomiet, calciet, aragoniet en sideriet b. in welke gesteente komen deze mineralen voor 3) a. bij continentale slenk komt vulkanisme voor, leg uit waarom. b. welke type lava wordt er gevormd c.teken zo'n diagram met temperatuur ifv diepte en leg uit waarom nat magma gaat stollen voor het het oppervlakte bereikt. 4) a. omschrijving van een type breuk b. onder welke tektonische omstandigheden komt dit type breuken voor c. in welk type gesteente in belgie zou er opslag van radioactief afval mogelijk zijn d. wat is het effect van actieve breuk en inactieve breuk op dit gesteente. 13 jan 2015 1) a. Wat waren de argumenten van Wegener voor continentale drift en wat klopte niet helemaal van zijn theorie. b. Welke ontdekking in de 20ste eeuw ondersteunde zijn theorie. c. Is de rand van een continent ook de rand van een plaat, leg uit waarom wel of waarom niet en geef een voorbeeld 2) a. Structuurformule van zirkoon gegeven: bespreek kort het atoomrooster van zirkoon. b. Welk belang had dit mineraal voor het dateren van de ouderdom van de aarde en door welke eigenschap van zirkoon kon men dit doen. c. Beach mining is zeer geschikt voor het ontginnen van zirkoon, waarom? 3) a. Bespreek gneis gesteente. b. Welke condities zijn nodig voor de vorming van dit gesteente? c. Waarom zijn orthogneis en paragneis zo moeilijk van elkaar te onderscheiden? 4) a. Oorzaken van warme perioden en inter-glacialen. b. verband tussen silicaatverwering en broeikaseffect in het algemeen en het huidige probleem. c. Ijs op de polen en permafost; hoe zal dit door broeikaseffect reageren en heeft het nog bijkomende effecten op het broeikaseffect. 12 jan 2015 1) a. Wat is de ouderdom van de aarde en hoe kan je deze bepalen. b. Hoe is de aarde geëvolueerd (~chemische samenstelling aarde). 2) a. Waarom is lithostratigragische ouderdomsbepaling niet echt geschikt voor mariene sedimenten. b. Waarom biostratigrafische methoden hier beter voor geschikt? 3) a. Tekening maken van waterlaag die besproken werd. (Water vloeit via syncline aan via de ene flank tot op 1600m diepte en dan terug naar omhoog via de andere flank ~bron van Chaudfontaine) b. Wat is een geothermische gradiënt? c. Reken de warmte obv deze geothermische gradiënt voor 2 aquifers (Tweede aquifer was begrensd op 700 meter diepte). d. Waarom is de begrensde aquifer minder geschikt als bron? 4) Leg uit wat de wetenschappelijke methode is en pas dit toe op een geologisch fenomeen. 8 Aug 2014 1) de theorie van de oerknal en het uitdijend heelal berusten onder andere op het principe van de roodverschuiving. Leg uit wat de roodverschuiving is en hoe men op basis hiervan schattingen van de uitdijingssnelheid van het heelal maakt. Wat is de leeftijd van het heelal? Wat is de ouderdom van de aarde en hoe wordt deze bepaald? 2) Bespreek de rol van fossielen in de opbouw van de geologische tijdschaal en bij de ontwikkeling van de eerste geologische kaarten. 2b) Hoe kunnen de fossielegroepen gekarakteriseerd worden die het meest geschikt zijn voor de zeer gedetailleerde stratigrafische correlaties tussen de verschillende sedimentaire opeenvolgingen en waarom is dat zo? 2c)Benoem ook nog 4 voorbeelden van zulke fossielgroepen 3a) Teken een schets van een afpompingskegel van een watterwinningsput in een freatische aquifer en geef daarin aan hoe een grote pompinstallatie het volledig droogleggen van een kleine waterput kan veroorzaken. 3b) Leg uit waarom er zich geen afpompingskegel kan vormen in een begrensde aquifer. Wat gebeurt er dan wel in zo'n bron bij sterke grondwateronttrekking? 3c) Water dat gewonnen wordt uit een begrensde aquifer is vaak niet als drinkwater te gebruiken wagens een te hoge concentratie aan opgeloste stoffen. Van welke factoren hangt de problematische concentratie aan opgeloste stoffen af? 4a) Bespreek de experimenteel bepaalde kristallisatiereeksen van Bowen en de factoren die bij de kristallisatie van de belangrijkste mineralen in stollingsgesteenten een rol spelen 4b) Wat is de relatie tussen de Bowen-reeksen en de chemische verwering van stollingsgesteenten? 29 Jan 2014 1)a. leg uit wat je uit de tijdens de maanlanding verzamelde maangesteentes kan afleiden uit de vormingsgeschiedenis van de Aarde. wat kan je afleiden over de vormingsgeschiedenis van het zonnestelsel uit de vondst van ijzermeteorieten van 4,5 Ga oud. 2)Geef een dwarse doorsnede onder een continentale plaat en duidt de verschillende lagen en belangrijke grenzen aan. leg isostasie uit met een duidelijke schets. Wat gebeurt er met de Lithosfeer als er een ijskap op komt te liggen dat centraal 4km hoog is. Reken het hoogteverschil op basis van deze ijskap na isostasie uit of zeg welke gegevens je moet hebben om dit te doen. 3)laag met turbidieten afgewisseld me kleilaag. Geef weer hoe beiden gevormd werden. en hoe ze reageren op druk. Geef de verschillende fases van metamorfisme. (wrs had hij hier ook tektoniek willen bij horen) 4)horizontale uitloper van een magma op X graden, parallel met de gelaagdheid, hoe heet dit. Wat gebeurt er aan de grens tussen het magma en de zandsteenlaag? Welke processen zorgen voor de mineraalvorming tijdens de stolling? 23 Jan 2014 1) Leg het verschil uit tussen grafiet en diamant, relatie vormingscondities en eigenschappen en diamant en in welk gesteentetype komt diamant oorspronkelijk voor en in welk gesteentetype kan het aangerijkt worden + leg uit hoe dit gebeurt 2) Zelfde vraag als hieronder (diachronie) 3) Wat is foliatie? Wat is druksplijting? Hoe gebeurt foliatie van graniet naar orthogneis en bij welke metamorfe condities (in verband te brengen met plaattektonische activiteit)? 4) Wat zijn overtuigende aanwijzingen voor het bestaan van ijstijdperk in het late Carboon, begin perm? Datering en hoe kon dat ijstijdvak ontstaan? 23 Jan 2014 1) Wat zijn de problemen die kunnen optreden in gebieden waaruit de ondergrond uit kalksteen bestaat? Geef de chemische reacties. Wat gebeurd er als travertijn in kalkgrotten druipstenen vormt (chemische reactie). 2) Wat is diachronie? Wat is een stratigrafische facies? Wat is het verband tussen die twee concepten? Leg het uit aan de hand van een veranderende zeespiegel. Schets een dwarsdoorsnede. 3) Wat is een vaste oplossing? Waarom bestaat er een vaste oplossing tissen albiet en anorthiet maar niet tussen orthoklaas en albiet? Waarom komt albiet vooral voor in basische gesteenten en orthoklaas in zure gesteenten? Wat is een arkose? 4) Wat is roodverschuiving? Hoe kunnen ze aan de hand daarvan weten hoe snel het heelal expandeert? Hoe oud is onze aarde? Hoe weten ze dat? 17 Jan 2014 1a) Wat zijn evaporieten. Onder welke omstandigheden worden ze gevormd? 1b) Welke structuren kunnen evaporieten in de diepte vormen en hoe? 1c) Waarom zou het een goed idee zijn om radioactief afval op te slaan in een dik pakket evaporieten? En waarom niet? 2a) Hoe is men tot de ontdekking gekomen van hotspots? Wat zijn het? 2b) Hoe passen hotspots in de theorie van platentektoniek. 2c) Bij hotspots heb je meestal basisch vulkanisme. Yellowstone produceert echter zuur of intermediair magma. Hoe verklaar je dit? 3a) Geef de geologische tijdsschaal vanaf het Fanerozoïcum. 3b) Duid 3 glaciaties erop aan, zeg op basis van dewelke Wegener zijn argumenten baseerde en bespreek Wegeners argumentatie. 4a) Hoe verloopt de geothermische gradiënt in de korst? Hoe warm zou het dan zijn in een Limburgse mijnschacht van 1000m diep (instinker! Aan de grond is het in Limburg geen 0°C). 4b) Beschrijf begrensde aquifers en waarom bevat het water eruit vaak te veel opgeloste stoffen om drinkbaar te zijn. 4c) Waarom verloopt de geothermische gradiënt in de korst veel steiler dan in de mantel? 14 Jan 2014 1) Wat is bauxiet en uit welke mineralen is het opgebouwd? Welk verwerkingsproces ligt aan de basis bij de vorming van bauxiet? (zoiets toch) 2) Wat is de rol van fossielen bij het maken van een geologische tijdschaal en oude geologische kaarten? Welke soorten van fossielen kan men daar heb best voor gebruiken? Geef enkele voorbeelden van fossielen. 3) Wat is een MOR en wat zijn de kenmerken ervan? Teken een segment en duidt de relevante zaken er op aan, leg ook uit hoe de oceaan spreidt door laterale afzettingen? Welke zaken gebruikt men bij het registreren van seismische centra bij tektonische activiteit? 4) Hoe komt het dat bij bronnen de grondwatertafel tot aan het oppervlak komt? Waar speelt zich dat precies af? En dan nog iets met porositeit in lagen? Welk grondwatersysteem is hiervoor geschikt? 13 Jan 2014 1) Verschil tussen meteoriet, meteoor, komeet en asteroïdengordel uitleggen. Verklaar waarom er al dan niet een verband is tussen kometen en een meteorenzwerm. Waarom zijn er in de oceaan minder kraters gevonden. 2) '''Wat was Wegener zijn theorie over Platentektoniek en wat was de kritiek destijds. Wat waren zijn argumenten om deze theorie te beargumenteren. Welke technieken / methodes helpen sinds de jaren '50 om zijn theorie te staven of verbeteren. '''3) Leg uit hoe men aan de hand van benthische foraminiferen afwisselingen in de paleotemperatuur kan registreren. (Het gaat over de delta ^(18)O methode van zuurstofisotopen) Welke factoren kunnen deze techniek beïnvloeden? Hoe verklaren we hiermee de verschillen van de eustatische zeespiegel in het kwartair? Waarom krijgen we een vollediger beeld met deze techniek dan met continentale metingen? 4) Geef de Bowen-reeks van kristallisatie en leg deze uitgebreidt uit inclusief welke factoren deze reeks beïnvloeden. Verklaar hoe de Bowen-reeks bij erosie geïnterpreteerd moet worden. 14 Jan 2013 1) P-schaduwzone uitleggen met tekening + bepaling koude/warme plekken in de mantel 2) Magnetische paleopool: fysisch hoe gevormd? Bepaling hoe een pool verschoven is met tekening! (inclinatie/declinatie) 3) Hoe/ onder welke geologische condities wordt anthraciet gevormd? Geldt dit ook voor de vorming van gas-lagen? 4) Placer-afzetting uitleggen, met voorbeelden + Hoe kan je talrijke karstverschijnselen op aarde verklaren? 27 Jan 2011 1) Teken en leg uit: Freatomagmatische explosie. En leg het verband met een maare. 2) Hoe ontstaat een oase? 3) Vergeten 4) Waarom komen veel methaanreservoirs voor dicht bij steenkoolvelden? (evolutie van veen naar steenkool uitleggen). En komen er ook methaanreservoirs voor die niet geasocieerd zijn met steenkoolvelden? 5) Practicum stenen: Marmer, zandsteen, gips, toermalijn, zeeëgel, dioriet, rest ben ik vergeten. 18 jan 2011 (voormiddag) 1. teken een eenheidscel met de assen x,y,z met afgesneden stukken (a,b,c) die een verschillende lengte hebben. Teken nu (111)(231)(002) als dit de Miller indices zijn. 2. is vragen hoe oud de oceanen zijn, hetzelfde als vragen hoe oud de huidige oceanen zijn? beargumenteer beide stellingen 3. Als we water uit watervoerende lagen pompen, wat gebeurt er dan? is er een verschil tussen het pompen uit een freatische waterlaag en een spanningswaterlaag? 4. Hoe kunnen we achterhalen waar een continent zich vroeger bevond? illustreer! Pract: 8 mineralen en gesteenten en 1 fossiel determineren + een kristalstructuur (zo'n houten blokje) ontleden 15 Jan 2010 (voormiddag) #Hoe heeft het paleomagnetisme geholpen om het huidige model van de M.O.R. op te stellen. #Is het klimaat in het verleden stabiel of variabel geweest? Geef oorzaken + tijdsgebieden. #Waarom moet men monitoringputten plaatsen in de buurt van stortplaatsen, zodat men polluenten kan ontdekken. Is de diepte van belang? #Hoe wordt een zandsteen gevormd? Op welke diepte, en invloed van grondwater. 15 Jan 2010 (namiddag) #Hoe kwam de formule van Bragg tot stand? En hoe kan je hier mee bepalen welk mineraal je hebt? #We steken kubusjes van gelijke grootte (bv. 1 cm³) van kwartsiet en marmer in een cilindrische buis en laten deze ronddraaien, simuleren we dan verwering? welk van de twee gaat het meest verweerd worden? #Hoe ga je van slib naar een schiefer? leg zo duidelijk mogelijk uit. Vanaf welke diepte heb je een schiefer met schieferige splijting? #Paleopolen: leg uit hoe je aan de hand van paleopolen continentendrift en platentektoniek kunt verklaren. Maak ook een schets. Zeg ook welke dingen gemeten worden om het paleopool te bepalen en hoe dat dan bepaald wordt. 14 Jan 2010 (voormiddag) #Vergelijk samenstelling van Aarde, maan, Mercurius, Jupiter, een planeet rond de eerste sterren, de aardkorts en -kern. #Hoe gedragen gesteenten zich bij verschillende drukregimes? Wat zijn dekbladen? Bij welke tektonische activiteit vind je deze? (+schema) #Waarom vindt men ook batholieten bij subductie? (schema's, grafiek van verandering smelttemperatuur) #Hoe heeft paleomagnetisme geholpen bij het begrijpen van systeem van M.O.R.? 11 Jan 2010 #Bespreek roodverschuiving in het heelal. Kan dit dienen om een ouderdom te bepalen van het heelal? #Bespreek de in de les besproken analogie tussen een watertoren en een spanningswaterlaag. Hoe komt het dat er in de afpompingsput maar een klein volume water zal zitten, terwijl de gehel spanningswaterlaag verzadigd is ? Kan er overproductie optreden van een spanningswaterlaag? #Hoe ga je van slib naar een schiefer? Leg zo duidelijk mogelijk uit. Vanaf welke diepte heb je een schiefer met schieferige splijting? #Beargumenteer het bestaan van subductiezones Categorie:27 Jan 2011